


At Destiny's Door

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: But Even Sadder in Context, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn With Plot, Sad, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: As one war sparks another, Erinys and Lewyn enjoy what little time they have left.
Relationships: Ferry | Erinys/Levn | Lewyn
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	At Destiny's Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Erinys/Lewyn, Thigh Job**

The civil war in Silesse had only just come to an end, yet all too soon, the flames of conflict were upon them again, rekindled by Grannvale’s occupation of Lubeck on the eastern border. Now, in just days—a week, perhaps, if they were lucky—Chalphy’s army and allies would be called back into action, left with precious little time to rest – and less time, still, for themselves.

Given such circumstances, Erinys’s marriage to Lewyn had been a quiet occasion. A private ceremony at Silesse Castle, with only Queen Lahna to offer them her blessing. It had also been overshadowed by many funerals. One by one, the Silessian Pegasus Knights had returned home in caskets – and when Erinys had spied her sister’s face among them—as soft and beautiful, even then, as the freshly-fallen snow—her grief had been matched only by the queen’s.

A month could never have been enough. Not to mourn, nor to fully appreciate the new life she’d suddenly found. The period since Lewyn’s confession had been a blur of emotions like a dream, and now, as Grannvale made ready for its assault, she felt the days growing shorter and the weight of every wasted hour.

As if to make the most of it all, she and Lewyn spent every waking moment together. Throughout the day, they’d wander the castle, looking into the lonely rooms and reminiscing, both sadly and fondly, on how everything had changed. It still seemed unreal to Erinys that the castle she’d forged such a connection to was now also her home; that it was no longer a simple fortress, but where she’d spend the rest of her life, raising a family and living out her days with Lewyn. She only hoped that she’d someday be able to restore it to its former wonder, lighting it up in a way that would have made her sister smile.

And when night came, and darkness fell back over Silesse, she and Lewyn celebrated their union with the kind of affection only privacy could afford.

“Lord Lewyn,” she whispered, drawing off his scarf and loosening his tunic at the neck. “It’s been a long day. Won’t you rest your head?”

Her playfulness couldn’t hide the urgency in her words. If not tonight—if not every night—then they might not have had another chance for months.

“You don’t have to call me your lord anymore, you know,” Lewyn said, shuddering as Erinys crawled on top of him. “We’re married.”

“Perhaps,” Erinys said, teasing. “But it’s still a soldier’s duty to treat her lord with the utmost respect…”

He smiled – a faint smile, tinged with melancholy. But a smile, nevertheless.

So much of his usual cheer, Erinys noticed, had faded in recent months. It had taken its absence—and his moments of distance—to realise how dearly she missed it.

And when, like tonight, he found his smile again, she was eager to preserve it – even if it meant obliging some of his more unexpected tastes.

Wasting no time, she tugged at his breeches and slipped them off his legs. To her delight, he was already twitching with arousal; and as she ran a glove up and down his manhood, he was fully erect within seconds. As he was, she was tempted to simply lean forward, taking him into her mouth and using her lips and tongue to send him over the edge. But tonight, she had other ideas.

Slowly, slightly uncertainly, she settled herself on his chest, wedging his aching length between her bare, slender thighs. Then, using her whole body, she began to slide up and down – massaging his shaft with her legs.

“Oh… Oh, Erinys… T-that’s… ah…”

Despite everything now associated with the Four Heavenly Knights, Erinys’ uniform embodied their legacy. In keeping it rather than discarding it, she’d decided to honour what they’d once been – and to honour her sister, who’d always led them so dutifully.

She couldn’t decide what, if anything, she was honouring by wearing it into the bedroom. Nor was she sure what to make of Lewyn’s fascination with how she looked in it.

Certainly, though, it was working wonders on him. And as she continued, squeezing and releasing in a steady rhythm, his hands started to move – sliding up her boots, grasping her buttocks, exploring every available inch of skin. She could see the lust burning in his eyes, could feel the desire in each caress – and she knew she was doing well. Every time her thighs rubbed up against his tip, she felt him shudder and tense with excitement; and desperate for more, he began to thrust in time with her motions, all restraint abandoned to pleasure.

“Erinys… I… Oh, Naga…!”

She’d thought to whisper a few gentle words of encouragement; a few sweet nothings to bring him over the edge. But before she could so much as think of them, he was already there. With a long, low moan, his body surrendered to her ministrations – and Erinys felt his warm love splatter as far up as her chin, dribbling slowly down to her collar and staining the gold with streaks of white while the rest spilled out over the green of her tunic and along her boots.

It was, undoubtedly, a messy affair. A far cry from the dignity she prided herself on. But for as long as the night would last, she was determined to squeeze out every last drop.

* * *

“Lord Sigurd’s sent for us from Zaxon. Sounds like Lombard’s finally had enough.” The distance had returned to Lewyn’s voice, and he gazed out into the night. “I’ve told him to expect us at dawn.”

“We ought to go at once,” Erinys said. “If the fighting breaks out before then, they’ll need everyone they can get.”

It had felt like the right thing to say – dutiful, honourable. Precisely what Annand would have said. Yet it couldn’t have been further from what she really wanted.

For just a few moments more, Lewyn lingered by the window.


End file.
